vanelland_public_transport_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Trams in Slumberland
In Slumberland, trams and electric railways are the only forms of public transportation. This is indeed due to fuel impacts that prevented Slumberland from starting a bus system. Currently, Slumberland's tramway network is the only operational first-generation tram system in Vanelland. Unlike other tram systems in Vanelland, Slumberland does not buy modern articulated light rail vehicles; instead Slumberland chose vintage-style light rail vehicles (i.e. single-car) for its operation. History of Slumberland trams Little Nemo by Winsor McCay is set in 1837 in Slumberland, 40 years before the first tram ran there. In 1877, a horse-drawn tram line opened from Slumberland Castle to Telopea. This is Slumberland's first tram line. Today, this runs as route 75. In 1913, the first tram line used for carrying freight opened its doors and ran from Slumberland Port to Maleficent. They were used for light to medium carrying; heavy carrying is transported by electric locomotives which also ran from Slumberland Port. In 1927, route numbers were introduced to Slumberland trams. There was no combination with the number '3' until recently. Indeed the number '3' was not used because the number can easily form the number '13', which is unlucky in Western cultures, and to prevent confusion with '8'. As of 2016, trams in Slumberland are now run by Slumberland Electric Railways (SER). SER also provides passenger rail services to suburbs not served by trams. Slumberland is a car-free city because diesel vehicles could really damage the important elements of Slumberland's tramway network. Thus, Slumberland is saved from the closure of Vanelland's tramway networks (the city of Vanellope abandoned its tram system in 1964). Tram routes As of 2018, the following network consists of 115 tram routes: * 1�� Charlestown * 2''' Josephtown * '''3 Camp Pocket * 5'''�� Carindale * '''6 Dickson * 8�� Maryborough * 8b Wormwood * 9''' Javel * '''10 Carlingford * 11 Atoll * 12�� Milkland * 13a�� Eldbury * 13b '''Slumberland University * '''15 Kirby * 16�� Glenfield * 16a Barmunton * 16b '''Waverley * '''16c '''Dalvin * '''18 Carnegie * 19�� Glenfield * 20�� Irvine House * 22�� Burwood * 23 Northcote * 24�� Carlingford * 26�� Nightmare Castle * 26a Mayne * 27 '''Carverwood * '''29 Preston * 29b Vanessa Hills * 30�� Abbotsford * 31 Susan * 32�� Waterland * 34�� Washington * 35�� Slumberland Loop Line * 36�� Garland * 37 Footscray * 38�� Slumberland Circus * 40�� Kew Bridge * 41 Chatham * 42a Batterwood * 42b�� Watergardens * 42c Berlin * 42d Hermine * 42e Leawood * 43 Milton * 45 Elberry * 46�� Marlboro * 47 Nacewood * 49 Peterborough * 50�� Petershrew * 51 Palmwoods * 52 Oldburns * 55�� Queen Street, Peterborough * 56 Port of Slumberland * 57 Talbot * 58 Upland * 59 Ulmwood * 60 Gartrell * 61 Halton Creek * 62�� Ingleside * 63a Molwood * 63b Saint George's Hospital * 64�� Victoria Gardens * 65 Gatwick * 66 Dorcas * 67�� Teneriffe * 68 Stalinton * 69 Chorfell * 70�� Basinwood * 71 Hartridge * 72�� Boissy * 75�� Telopea * 77�� Oise Centre * 78 Merlin * 79 Chiffleton * 80�� Grandola * 83�� Ruhr * 84 Bernvale * 85�� Zelda * 86 Stickhills * 87�� Witch's Cottage * 88 Fablestone * 89 Teneriffe Beach * 91�� Stilton * 92 York Street * 93 Westgates * 94b Belmont * 95 Slumberland Zoo * 96 Peterborough Beach * 97�� Grinchland * 98�� Yodelstone * 99 Yosemite * 100�� Sandridge * A''' Bellridge/Wordmill Street * '''B Bellridge/Stilton Street * C''' Bellridge/Carlington Street * '''D Bellridge Hospital * E''' Bellridge/Kimball Street * '''F Bellridge/Fernston Street * G''' Bellridge/Scratch Street * '''H Bellridge/Marsden Street * I''' Bellridge/Darlington Street * '''108�� Sandridge/Spencer Street * 109�� Valewood * 110 Veresdale * 111�� Moulin Rouge * M''' Mantes/Lennons Street * '''P Mantes/Garland Street * R''' Mantes/Raisinwood Street * '''S Mantes/Tessington Street * T''' Mantes/Givell Street * '''V Mantes/Versailles Street * 120 Millville * 122 Jackstone * 123 Tarnshes * 124 Craigleigh In this wiki, tram services with a crescent moon emoji (��) indicate that the tram route also runs at night on Fridays and Saturdays. Fleet